Zeref
by kurenohikari
Summary: Sequel of: 'Dragon's tears'. Now that Levy and Natsu are back from their test they have to face the task of defeating Zeref and save Earthland from a life in the darkness.
1. Prologue

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-What's wrong Bunny Girl?- i asked Salamander's mate while we both were walking towards the infirmary room in which our couples were resting. She looked worked up and had really awful black bags under her eyes.

-If Levy-chan had sex with another man would you forgive her?- her question made me stop frozen "Shrimp... with another man... sex..." my dragon instincts took control over me. The only thing i was able to think of was about the head of that man in a silver plate. I wasn't able to control myself anymore so i slammed Bunny Girl against a wall.

-Who had sex with my mate?!- i demanded with a low and dangerous growl, that made her shiver in fear.

-No... one...- she was able to choke out. I crooked an eyebrow confused and realized her, before i even was able to ask she answered the question that was wandering in my head- I slept with Leo and Natsu saw us but he forgave me immediately. Is it common to dragons to do that?

-You did what?!- i exclaimed- And he did what?!- i tried to calm down with deep breaths "Poor Slamander being betrayed by your mate like that... well i did a similar thing" i though ashamed "I asked my mate to break one of her two soul promises that she made... what a jerk i am!"- Normally dragons would kill the bastard that touched their mate and then lock her in a castle so she wouldn't do something like that again- i told her as if it wasn't nothing but then gave her a stern gaze- Why did you sleep with Kitty boy?

-I... i... i don't know!- she bawled and fell to her knees "Fuck! If Shrimps finds out about me making her best friend cry i'm dead... what do i do now?!"- My body moved on its own, i couldn't control it!

My eyes widened in surprise- You too?- she looked up at me while sniffing a bit- It happened to me too, Shrimp and i were in the roof of the guild and i told her to choose between Salamader or me. However, my mouth moved on its own i didn't want to say those words- she stood up with her eyes wide opened- Then she went in coma...

-As soon as she woke up you apologized to her desperately and she forgave immediately- Bunny Girl interrupted me. I would have been furious if i wasn't so shocked by all this information- Something happened with both of them- she told me and i nodded my head "What's going on?".

-Both of you are right- the angelical voice of my mate said. I turned to look at her and my jaw almost dropped at the sight of her black dress "Sexy!".

-Keep your hands for yourself Metal Head!- barked Slamander.

When i was about to protest Shrimp stopped us both- We don't have time for this!- she stated turning around on her heels- If both of you want to know what's going on follow us to Master's office.

I looked at Bunny Girl who nodded her head and we followed them silently "What the fuck it's going on?!".

**P.O.V Lily**

"Go to hell Gajeel!" i cursed in my head. He sent me to shop the groceries of the house as if i were his maid- I was a well respected soldier of Edolas i shouldn't be doing this!- i muttered under my breath.

-Doing what?- a melodically voice asked me from behind.

-Nothing of great matter for a lady like you, miss...- when i turned around my jaw dropped "She... she... she was gorgeous!". In front of me there was a female black exceed that took your breath away, she wasn't so young as Carla was but neither she was old. She was... perfect!

-Rhythm- she said.

-Eh?- was the only thing that i was able to modulate "Great Phanterlily! Act like an idiot in front of a pretty lady".

She giggled making me blush in embarrassment- Rhythm is my name, mister...

-Phanterlily- i smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. I felt a wave of proud when i saw a slight flush in her cheeks- But everyone calls me Lily.

-A pleasure Lily- she smiled and my heart missed a beat "How pretty..."- Wait a moment!- she covered her mouth with both paws- Are you Phanterlily, Gajeel Redfox's exceed?

-Yes, i am- i answered a bit confused "How did she know?".

-I'm Levlicay Mc Garden's exceed partner- i crooked my eyebrow more confused "Levlicay?"- But you surely know her as Levy Mc Garden.

-Levy's true name is Levlicay?!- i was amazed at the discovery.

-Yes, indeed it is- she smiled sweetly- Can you help me getting to Fairy Tail?- she asked politely.

-Of course i can!- i exclaimed eagerly- This way my lady- i bowed gratefully giving her my arm to take. I was very nervous waiting for her answer "Will she take it or not?". At the end she did and i had to contain myself from sighing from relive "Gajeel will tease me so much when he finds out of my attraction for Miss Rhythm".

**P.O.V Lucy**

"Zeref?" everyone (Gajeel, Master, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Gildarts and i) had the same shocked, serious and afraid expression. Levy-chan had just finished telling us what happened "So i slept with Leo cause i was under the influence of Zeref's magic?" i was very angry but all my rage vanished when i began thinking of what Natsu must me feeling, after all he had the world's destiny on his shoulder!- This is all messed up!- growled Gajeel punching the wall.

-Abstain yourself from ruining my property- Master warned him in a stern voice- Are you sure of all this, Levy?

-As i said before they are assumptions- Levy-chan sighed tiredly.

-You are always right Lica- Nasu-nii encouraged her while wrapping his arms around her shoulders ignoring the warning growl of Gajeel- When we were doing the test you knew everything that was going to happened. I'm sure that you are right in this.

-But do you know what does all of this mean?- Gildarts seriously asked Natsu.

-You'll be having the destiny of the world in your shoulders- Laxus continued.

-Not only i- responded my boyfriend with a toothy smile- Lica too.

-What the hell?!- yelled Gajeel snatching Levy-chan away from my boyfriend's hold and wrapping his own arms around her- I'm not letting my mate to be exposed to such dangerous atmosphere!

-But Levy said that The son of the Dragon King of Flames will be the savior- Erza pointed out, simply ignoring Gajeel's remark.

-I had already told you about how Nasu-nii and i met- Levy-chan started to explain us- Since the moment we made that promise we united our souls in one- "That would mean that he is she and she is he. So The son of the Dragon King of Flames is..."- The son of The Dragon King of Flames is Nasu-nii and i- she finished with a tired smile- And the fight that will decide all of this will be during the Grand Magic Games.

-There is no way of just ignoring all this, is it?- Gajeel passed a hand through his hair and smirked sadly- Then you'll just need to never leave my side, it's very difficult to find someone as short as you- he ruffled her hair causing her to pout and him to chuckle at him. I walked next to Natsu and pecked his cheek, that's everything i needed to do to tell him that i was with him- So what's the plan Old man?

We all watched Master for a few minutes while he was thinking until he finally decided what to do- We'll be having two different teams for the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail team A and Fairy Tail team B. In the first team we will have: Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Cana and Wendy as substitute- "I'm taking part of the Grand Magic Games?!" i would have been so excited and proud if what was going to happened wasn't so tragic- The second one will be having as members: Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Mystogan and Juvia as substitute. Mystogan will be Jellal- i saw Erza flinching at the naming of her platonic love- He asked me to let him participate cause his guild knew that something maligned was going to happen during that time... who would have thought that it would be Zeref- he sighed sadly- But we can't let him win- his eyes were full of determination that encouraged you to continue fighting- We will tell the guild and asked the Consul for help. Meanwhile the rest will have to train hard but this time not only for The Grand Magic Games but for fighting against Zeref.

"This is going to be hard".

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings (part 1)

**P.O.V Levy**

-What are you both going to do?- asked Lu-chan, we were sitting in a bench at Mangolia's park while the guys were standing. I could hear the concern and fear in her voice.

I looked at Nasu-nii and shared a sad smile- Train- was the simple answer of my big brother.

-No, really- scoffed sarcastically Gajeel, i knew that my mate was very angry and worried for me- Information Salamander, information!- he growled grabbing Nasu-nii by the vest- Are you sure that your power is under control? Where are you both going to train? Do you have a training plan? Do you have a plan to defeat Zeref?- he asked all at once not giving my big brother any time to answer his questions.

-Gajeel enough!- is stated and pushed him away from Nasy-nii- Yes, he is sure. We are going to train at the forest where Melodyca and Igneel raised us. Yes, we have and mine is you Gajeel Redfox cause you and Lu-chan are coming with us. And no we don't but we still have time for that- i answered all his questions- Something else?

-Did you miss me?- a very familiar voice, that i had been waiting so much to hear it, asked me from behind.

I looked at Nasu-nii that had the same excited expression as mine "She is back!"- Of course i did!- i exclaimed turning around on my heels to then ran as fast as sound travels and clash her in a tight hug- You are late- i murmured in her ear.

-Sorry i got lost- she whispered back ashamed, making me and my big brother laugh "Typically from her"- But this kind gentleman helped me to get here- she told us flying next to Lily. Both of them had a slight blush on their cheeks, i crooked an eyebrow at Gajeel who returned my gesture with a huge grin "Poor Lily he'll suffer from Gajeel's teasing for a while".

-Guys- i started- This is Rhythm, my exceed, Rythm this is my best friend Lucy Heartfilia, my mate Gajeel Redfox, you already met his exceed Phanterlily, the blue exceed is Nasu-nii's partner Happy and i hope you remember my big brother Natsu Dragneel.

-Of course i do!- she exclaimed happily, flying to Nasu-nii and wrapping her tiny paws around his neck- I have been waiting years to meet you both again!

-We too Rhythm- told her Nasu-nii in a murmur.

We chatted for a while, catching up with everything that happened this week my big brother and i were in coma and years in Rhythm case. Three hours after Lu-chan, Happy and Nasu-nii left to Lu-chan's apartment meanwhile we went for ice cream. Mango for Rhythm, Kiwi, for Lily, Lemon for Gajeel "He decided that flavor after a huge fight with the gerent of the store about 'iron ice-creams does not exist'" and Strawberry for me "Who would have thought that we were a fruit family... WAIT A MINUTE!... did i just said family?!... well Gajeel and i are mated so we would be considered a family..."- Shrimp are you ok?- the worried voice of my boyfriend brought me back from my thoughts.

-Oh... yes, i am- i told him faking a smile but he glared at me until i sighed defeated- Ok, ok i'll tell you what's my problem- he smirked happy to have won- Well... i saw noticed that the four of us chose a fruit flavor... and i thought that... it was kind of amusing that... our family was a fruit one...- i said the last part very low but i knew that he heard me cause he choked with his ice-cream "Oh no! What if he stops talking to me because of this? He might think that i'm an obsessed and fan girl like Juvia... don't get me wrong ii love Juvia but Gajeel hates when people are so clingy over him".

-Lily let's go- Gajeel stated standing up and leaving with a quick pace.

I watched him leave with wide open eyes, not allowing myself to cry cause nothing was worth my tears. I gazed down at my iron bracelet, to an specific lock... Metalicana. I still remember when he gifted it to me.

_-Ah!- i groaned in pain as i hit the tree behind me._

_-Enough for today- stated my boyfriend extending a hand for me to grab it and i did it. We were training for the S-class test that was going to be in a few days- You did great Shrimp, you are getting better each day- he smirked proudly making my heart miss a beat and blush as red as a tomato. I was happy to be improving but i was happier cause i was making him proud of me- Ne Shrimp, i have a present for you- he took a lock from his pocket and joined it to my iron bracelet._

_When i gave it a better look i gasped amazed at what i saw- Metalicana- i looked at him with watery eyes._

_-Now that everyone know that you are mine it won't be a problem for you to carry my dragon. It will be as if i were always by your side- he told me scratching the back of his head nervously causing me to giggle._

_I pecked his lips and gave him a tight hug- Thank you Gajeel- i said._

"Did that promised got forgotten? Will you leave my side?".

**P.O.V Lucy**

-Natsu, my love, stop it!- i yelled trying to cease his attacks. We had come to my apartment to have a bit of private time together, we were both making out in my bed when suddenly Leo appeared and tried to apologize to Natsu for what happened between us "Even though it was Zeref's fault". However, at the sight of Leo Natsu went mad and began to attack him with a killing intention although he couldn't cause you can't kill a spirit- Ntasu please stop it!- only when i started to cry he stopped-Nat...- i saw him jump out of the window and ran far away.

-Prince...- began Leo but i cut him off.

-Just leave me alone!- i forced his gate closer and jumped into my bed shedding a river of tears.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings (part 2)

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-What was all that about?- asked me Lily annoyed- I was having a good time with Miss Rhythm.

-Yes, of course you were- I teased him causing him to blush.

-Don't change the topic and tell me what happened between you and Miss Levy that made you ran away as a coward!- he shouted trying to cover his embarrassment. I would have argued back or yell at him for calling me a coward or both… but I was really confused. So I ended up sighing and dropping myself on the ground- Wow it must be really important!

-You have no idea- I muttered under my breath but he heard me.

-Then tell me- Lily simple said sitting next to me under the tree.

I looked at him hesitantly "He is my best friend and partner, I can tell him. However, he would laugh at me… on the other hand, that's way better than leaving it to eat my head…"- Shrimp kind of… told me that she wanted to… form a family with me…- I told him slowly.

-She wants to have kids?!- He exclaimed misunderstanding everything- But she has to fight against Zeref in a few months.

-No!- I growled shutting him up- She said that she thought that it was amusing that our family…- I said pointing at us-…, which she mans by you, Rhythm, her and I, was a fruit one!

-Oh! So she wants to get married- he simply said as if it was the most common thing.

-M ma married!- I stuttered "I never thought about that I just freaked out and ran away. But now that he said it… it makes all the issue more real. What should I do?"- What should I do, Lily?!

He shrugged from shoulders and smirked- What does your heart tell you? Do you want to marry her?

-I don't know… it's too fast- I told him unsure- What if when we start living together Shrimp gets to know me better and decides to leave me?

He crooked an eyebrow amused and commented- I think she already knows everything she has to, about you. As well as Miss Levy has the patience of a Saint!

-You are right, I'll give you that- I said out loud receiving a nod from my partner "Do I want to get married so young?... If it's with Shrimp… I'd love to! That would make the rest of the guys back off! Gihi!". I smiled sweetly in my own world imagining a life with Shrimp as my wife and a brat of our own while Lily and Rhythm were living happily with us with their own brats. Normally I would hate kids, they were noisy and brought a lot of problems, but thinking of one made from the love of Shrimp and me makes me feel complete- Lily I think I have my answer- I told him, taking a piece of iron and forging it. Well, at least I was doing that until Salamander came dashing to my side with a face as pale as a ghost- What the hell is wrong with you?!

-L Lica…- he stuttered causing me to almost have a cardiac arrest- What did you do to her?!  
>-What do you mean?!- I growled angrily cause he accuses me of making her… Lord knows fucking what!- I didn't do anything?!<p>

-Then why does she emanate the hugest killing aura that I had ever seen?!- he shouted back.

Making me gulp hard "Could she be mad cause I left her alone after she kind of confessed to me that she wanted to be married?"- Larger than Titania or Demon Girl?- I asked fearfully.

-Bigger than both of them together- he said shivering at what he saw- You better tell me what happened!- I sighed and told him everything and what I was planning to do- Wow… your relationship with my little sister is messed up!

-As if yours with Bunny Girl wasn't- I scoffed.

-Metal Head you are a genius!- exclaimed Salamander making me choke with my own saliva "Did he just called me genius?!"- Tell someone I said that and I'll kill you- he threatened me and I broke into laughter "Try it" I dared him mentally but shut up cause I wanted to know what was going on- What do you think of making it double? You with Lica and Luce with i?

-It's not a bad idea, Salamander- I praised almost in a murmur- Gihi! I like it, let's do it!- we both smirked and rushed to our mate's side.

When I finally reached Fire Head's house I stopped frozen in my track "Shit! Salamander was right… she is scary", I could feel the malign aura coming from the house from outside it- I really don't know what happened between both of you, but fix it!- ordered Rhythm who just came out of the house. I simply nodded my head and entered the cottage- Get out of my house, Gajeel!- she shouted with her supersonic voice tone. Even though, I almost bleed my ears out I continue walking towards her and slammed my lips against hers when I saw her trying to blow my eardrums once again- I I thought that y you d didn't want m me back- she cried out, burring her face on my chest while hugging me hard.

I blinked a few times trying to understand what was happening "Leave her… me?" I chuckled- Idiot- I whispered in her ear tightening my hold in her while slipping my creation in her finger- I want the completely opposite thing- I kissed her forehead and smiled at her- So what do you say? Do you accept?- she looked at her annular finger, happiness and shock playing in her features. The ring was simple and made of iron… but it shined as bright as a diamond as well as it was soft and clear. A big smile spread through her features and she murmured something but even with my dragon hearing I couldn't hear it- Sorry Shrimp, what did you say?

-That YES you big moron!- she jumped into my arms and I spun her around not being able to contain the joy I was feeling "She said YES! I hope that Salamander has the same luck that I had… I never thought that!".

**P.O.V** **Natsu**

I entered Lucy's house through the window as always and grimed at the scene I saw. My mate on her bed all alone while hugging her pillow tightly and crying her heart out- Luce what happened?- I asked her worriedly, lying next to her.

-Natsu?- she whispered fearfully as if she thought I would disappear in any moment- Natsu!- she jumped at me, wrapping her arms around me- I'm so sorry, my love, I promise that I won't use Leo's key anymore!

-Wow! Stop right there- I placed a hand on her forehead trying to see if she had fever "None… then what's wrong with her?... don't tell me…"- Luce I'm not angry at you or Loki, I know that it wasn't anyone's fault… well except of Zeref- I glared recalling the moment i met him "The next time I see you I'll make you suffer!"- It's just that when I saw Loki my dragon instincts took control over me, do you remember when Metal Head tried to kill me on the park that day?- when I received a nod of confirmation I continued a bit more relieved that she looked more relax- That was what happened to me. I got away cause I was afraid of you getting angry at me for burning your house down- I chuckled at her wide open eyes- But you can still use Loki, after all he is one of your strongest spirits. However, not more flirting!- I growled seriously. Luce nodded her head vigorously causing me to laugh- Oh yes, one more thing- I took a box from my trousers pocket. She looked confused at first but when I opened it she began to cry again but this from happiness. The ring was made of gold and had a fire shaped ruby on the center of it- Would you marry me?

-Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!- she jumped excitedly "Gihi! She said yes!... I should stop spending so much time with Metal Head!".

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Weddings

**P.O.V Levy**

I couldn't believe how nervous i was. I, Levy Mc Garden, am going to get married in a few minutes... ten to be precise.

Gajeel, Nasu-nii, Lu-chan and i were having a double wedding in the same place where Lu-chan's parents got married. Neither Gajeel, Nasu-nii or i were attached to any church in specially, so we were more than happy to please my best friend's wish. We didn't tell anyone, we wanted to make it quick and privately... specially with all the Zeref problem. Just Rhythm, Lily, Happy, Lu-chan's spirits, the stellar king and a few ex-servants of the Heartfilia family were waiting for my best friend and i from the other side of the large doors.

I had to take long and deep breaths so i didn't faint from all the nervousness i was feeling- Everything is going to be fine- assured me Lu-chan flashing one of her gentle smiles. However, i could sense that she was nervous herself "At least she is trying to get over it... You can do it Mc Garden!". I calmed down but it all was wasted, cause as soon as i heard the music of the organ my nervousness returned-It's time!- she exclaimed excitedly.

The doors opened letting us pass, each one of us were being escorted by the exceed partner of our fiancés... soon to be husbands.

My gaze was locked with the intense pair of rubies of my mate. As i watched him there standing in his silk black tux suit "Made by Virgo in the spirit world" all my worries vanished as the world around me. It was just him and me... "Just like it should be".

-Y you l look gorgeous- he whispered to me as soon as i was by his side. His voice was hoarse and deep... so full of passion that it was difficult for him to speak.

Regardless my scarlet face i smirked and teased him- You not look bad yourself, sir- at what he chuckled.

-Mister, Gajeel Redfox, do you accept Miss Mc Garden as your future wife. In the health and the sickness, in the richness and poverty, in the happiness and sadness until the death shall separate you?- asked the priest.

I looked into his eyes and knew that there were a lot of things passing through his mind but one thing i absolutely knew was that we were thinking the same exact thing-No, i don't- Gajeel simply said with a big smile. I heard a lot of gasps but i didn't even flicker at his words because i knew what he was going to say after- Cause there is no fucking way that even the damn death will separate us!- he stated, almost roaring like a true dragon.

-I'll take that as a yes- chuckled the priest- And you Miss, Levy Mc Garden, do you accept Mister Redfox as your future wife. In the health and the sickness, in the richness and poverty, in the happiness and sadness until the death shall separate you?

I couldn't hide the emotion and passion i was feeling from my voice. It was very difficult to even talk- As my mate said, our bond is even deeper than death. Our love shall revive in the future and it will drag as together one more time- Gajeel smiled... a true and big smile as he cherished my cheek.

-Why can't Fairy Tail mages answer as any normal person would?- the priest sighed, causing all the presents to laugh- Now by the power i had been granted by our creator, i shall declare you Husband and wife! You may kiss the bride- Gajeel didn't let the priest finish his phrase to slam his lips against mine. That kiss was full of our love, passion, adoration and lust making me melt against him "I couldn't be more happy!".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Fuck! I had never been so fucking nervous! And why the hell do i have to wear this damn tux suit! I look ridiculous!" i growled in my head. In exactly ten minutes i was getting married to the love of my life and there were a lot of shit going inside my mind "What if living with me will make her see what kind of a jerk i truly am and she decides to leave me?!... No she wouldn't do that, after all i am his mate and we dragons don't leave our mate's side... That would be even worse! Knowing that i am the causing her all that depression for the rest of her life..."- Chill out Metal Head everything it's going to be fine- Fire Head assured me with one of his stupid toothy smiles while watching the two big doors, of the church, expectantly.

-Shut up!- i growled taking all my frustration on him "What does he know about what i am feeling?!". However, all my anger were turned into nervousness when i heard the organ's music "It's time". The doors opened letting the two brides, which were escorted by Fire Head's and my cat, pass. My eyes locked with her beautiful and innocent hazel eyes, as i watch her walk towards me looking gorgeous wearing that dress "It was strapless white mermaid dress, which molded to her body perfectly making each one of her curves stand out. Her hair was down, leaving her wild curls lay free over her shoulders, as i like it". All my worries vanished away while i was watching her, everything disappeared "Just like it should be"-Y you l look gorgeous- i whispered to her she got to my side. "Damn!" my voice was hoarse and deep... so full of passion that it was difficult for me to speak.

Even though she was as red as Titania's hair, she smirked and teased me- You not look bad yourself, sir- i chuckled at that.

-Mister, Gajeel Redfox, do you accept Miss Mc Garden as your future wife. In the health and the sickness, in the richness and the poverty, in the happiness and the sadness until the death shall separate you?- asked the priest.

I looked into her eyes and knew that she could see pass my poker face and know that i had a lot of insecurities. Not because i didn't want her "Hell i wanted her to be mine more than anything!" but scared that she would get fed up of me and end up miserably next to me. However, when i saw her trustful gaze full of love i knew that i was being stupid-No, i don't- i simply said with a big smile. I heard a lot of gasps but Shrimp didn't even flicker at my words which made my heart overflow with joy "She trusts me so much!"- Cause there is no fucking way that even the damn death will separate us!- i stated, almost roaring like a true dragon.

-I'll take that as a yes- chuckled the priest- And you Miss, Levy Mc Garden, do you accept Mister Redfox as your future husband. In the health and the sickness, in the richness and the poverty, in the happiness and the sadness until the death shall separate you?

She couldn't hide the emotion and passion she was feeling from her voice. It was very difficult to even talk- As my mate said, our bond is even deeper than death. Our love shall revive in the future and it will drag as together one more time- i smiled... a true and big smile as i cherished her cheek "I'm getting married to a really corny woman" i thought amused.

-Why can't Fairy Tail mages answer as any normal person would?- the priest sighed, causing all the presents to laugh- Now by the power i had been granted by our creator, i shall declare you Husband and wife! You may kiss the bride- i didn't let the priest finish his phrase to slam my lips against hers. That kiss was full of our love, passion, adoration and lust making her melt against me "Gihi now she is completely MINE!".

**P.O.V Natsu **

While i watched my bride walk towards me while the organ was playing i thought "What a damn lucky guy i am!". I am only a loud, reckless, stupid and brute orphan which was getting married to a educated, calm, intelligent and daughter of one of the most powerful men in Fiore "Or at least was the daughter of one of the most powerful men in Fiore...". I didn't know what i did to deserve her "Hell! I didn't know would she even love me!". However, something i knew was that i wasn't letting her go away "I'll defeat Zeref so my family and i would live in peace".

**P.O.V Lucy**

- Now by the power i had been granted by our creator, i shall declare you Husband and wife! You may kiss the bride- Gajeel didn't let the priest finish his phrase to slam his lips against Levy-chan's "I'm so happy for you!" i squealed in my head but my eyes never left my fiancés ones "Now it's my turn" i thought nervously and excitedly- Do you Mister, Natsu Dragneel, accept Miss Hearfilia as your future wife. In the health and the sickness, in the richness and the poverty, in the happiness and the sadness until the death shall separate you?- the priest asked my boyfriend.

-My answer was yes since the moment i first saw her- came the reply of my favorite dragon slayer making my heart overflow with joy.

-You Fairy Tail's mages and your answers- muttered the priest- And you Miss, Lucy Heartfilia, do you accept Mister Dragneel as your future husband. In the health and the sickness, in the richness and the poverty, in the happiness and the sadness until the death shall separate you?

-Yes, i do- tears began to fall from my eyes and i chuckled slightly when the priest exclaimed 'At least someone goes for the traditions!'. Natsu as Gajeel wasn't a patient man so he didn't let the priest his phrase before dragging me into a heated make out session "I'm so happy!".

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: Rogue and Sting

**P.O.V Rogue (Gihi! For a change)**

-Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Grand Magic Game of the year!- Matt announced and the crowd went mad- In eighth place we have Fairy Tail team A! In seventh place Quatro Cerberus! Sixth Mermaid Heels! In fifth place we have Blue Pegasus! In fourth place Lamis Scale! Third Raven Tail! In second place we have Fairy Tail team B! And finally in first place, our invective champions, we have Sabertooth!

As we stepped into the stadium my world turned upside down. In front of me was Gajeel-sama my role model when i was a kid, the own i admire the most but also he was my nightmare. I thought he was dead... but i guess i was wrong.

He was stood there proud and arrogant as always. However, he was different... he was smiling to someone i wasn't able to see "Smiling?! Gajeel-sama is smiling?! That's impossible he could smirk evilly but i had never seen him smile with so much love!". Suddenly, i notice something that shocked me for the rest of my life he was wearing an alliance ring- Gajeel-sama is married- i whispered so low that not even Sting or any dragon slayer could hear me... however, i was wrong.

As soon as i finished the phrase a petite blue haired girl appeared in front of me "So fast... I didn't even notice her!"- Yes, he is- she told me while smiling as bright as the sun.

-You heard me?- i asked astonished and frowned when she giggled- It's you- i stated gazing her engagement and alliance rings as well as her mating bite.

-Yes, i am- she answered, now her smile was sweet. I don't know why but seeing her brought peace to me "Now i see why Gajeel-sama chose her... she looks like an angel. How ironic a demon falling for an angel". I chuckled darkly but soon i was swoop from my thoughts by her soft and melodically voice- Could it be that you are Raios?

Her question stunned me a bit- Yes, i am- i told her with an emotionless tone of voice- It's been a long time since anyone had called me like that, today my name is Rogue Cheney. May i ask how did you know that name? And how did you hear my whisper when no one else could?

She giggled again "What a beautiful laugh... what am i thinking?! She is Gajeel-sama's mate and wife! Get a grip of yourself Rogue!"- Levlicay Redfox but i prefer to be called Levy - she extended her hand in a friendly gesture which i accepted gratefully- The answer to your first question is my husband, he told me about a little boy he taught when in the past. However, with the seven years time gap we had you aren't a little boy anymore- she joked making me blush "Fuck! Am i blushing?! I never blush!".

-Get your nasty hands of my wife Raios!- barked Gajeel-sama pushing Levlicay against him. I shivered from fear cause if i learnt something from my dragon father was to never mess with a dragon's mate, if you don't want to end in the morgue.

**P.O.V Sting**

"Finally i will accomplish my promise to Lector... I'll defeat Natsu!"- I don't care about you or Sabertooth but let me put one thing clearly second hand wanna be dragon slayer- began to threaten Natsu with green flames flowing around him, causing me to shiver "He wasn't this scary when i first saw him... what's wrong with him?!"- Tell your partner to get away from my little sister!- he barked "Partner?!... Little sister?!... What the fuck!".

-My love calm down, your powers are getting out of control- a blonde chick told him, her voice soaked with concern and love "My love?!" when i saw him takinf her hand i noticed their alliance rings "They are married?!".

I got a grip of myself and wore my arrogant mask once more- I don't know what you're talking about- i told them- My only partner are Lector and Rogue, the day they would be interested in a girl it will be the day that Zeref will come back from death and start a war against mages.

I felt them tensing- Let's hope you are wrong cause if Rogue isn't blushing over there i don't know what he is doing- the blond chick spat.

"Blushing?! Rogue never blushes!... What the fuck?!" my eyes were wide open watching my partner shaking hands with a petite blue haired girl with a slight blush on his cheeks "Is that Natsu's little sister?... She is... cute...". However, when Gajeel appeared behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her shoulders and growl at Rogue i ran to his aid- Fuck off fairy!- i snarled at Gajeel.

-Tell that to your buddy over here- i responded. In such cold tone that sent shivers through my spine "I had never seen such a scary glare... He is mad!"- The next time i see him next to my wife i'll kill him understood!-

Rogue and i nodded our heads quickly "What a shameful attitude for a Sabertooth mage!"- Wait a minute Levlicay!- Rogue called out for the blue haired mage when they both were leaving. I looked at him as if he was crazy "Bad move dude... never get between a dragon and his mate... THAT'S RULE NUMBER ONE FOR US DRAGON SLAYERS!".

I feared for my friends life as i watched Gajeel's face... he looked as if he was ready to kill someone. However, only with a hand on his chest the blue haired chick stopped him and answered my partner with an melodically and soft voice- Yes.

-You didn't tell me how were you able to hear me whisper.

-Ah that- she smiled sweetly but there was something hidden behind that smile... a malicious feeling that made my blood run cold "I guess that a bloody dragon slayer as Gajeel wouldn't be able to date a complete angel"- My dragon slayer hearing is better than all of you cause that's my territory. I'm Melodycal's, the sound dragon, daughter- with that said she turned around on her heels leaving with Gajeel following her from behind.

"She is a dragon slayer... Natsu's little sister... and Gajeel's mate... as well as wife!... What the hell?!".

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5: Grand Magic Games

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Grr! I can't believe that my fucking ex-pupil was trying to snitch MY MATE away from me!"- Gajeel calm down- Shrimps soft voice told me- I just assured him about me being your wife, cause he didn't believe what his eyes were seeing- she explained to me, pointing at her alliance ring.

I opened my eyes in surprise "She was defending her claim over me... but with elegance and poise... i truly love this woman!". I bend and kissed her hungrily, of course she responded with the same passion as me, not caring about the whistles or 'Get a room!' from everybody. I wanted all Fiore to know that she was mine and ONLY MINE!

When we broke apart we were both panting and smiling as two idiots. I let my typical laugh when i saw her huge blush but all my attention turned towards the talking pumpkin when this began to talk- Well ladies and gentlemen let's start with the first event of this year's Grand Magic Games!- the crowd went mad- This game is called hide and seek- "A child's game?! You can't be talking seriously!"- Each guild will choose a candidate which will team up with a chosen mage from another guild. We will hide one of them and the other one will have to find him, with an hour as time limit. However, this isn't so simple there will be a lot of obstacles- "Now we are talking..."- The hidden one can use his/hers magic to help his/hers partner to find him/her. Now choose your candidates!

Fairy Tail team A and B gathered around but before anyone could open their mouths Fire Head stated- Lica and i are taking this task.

-Why you Fire Breath?!- commented the stripper.

-Because with only a song he will be able to tell where am i- answered my wife with a sweet smile- The mating bond could also work but as each mated couple is in the same team it won't work.

-That makes sense- thought out loud Titania- Ok, it's decided. Levy and Natsu will team up for this event!- finished the discussion.

-Teams get ready!- the pumpkin began talking again- The mage that will seek stand on the red platform!- four red circular platforms appeared out of the blue. Fire Head stood up on one after a good luck kiss from Bunny Girl- The mage that will be hidden stand on the blue platform!- as it happened before out of nowhere four blue circular platforms appeared.

-Take care- i whispered in Shrimp's ear and pecked her lips.

She smiled and told me- I always do- with that said she stood up on the blue platform.

-Let the event begin!-as the pumpkin shouted the battle shield turned into a maze which ended in four different buildings. A castle, a cottage, a cell and a church (Where Shrimp is) "Gihi! I think they made it on purpose... cause she truly is an angel... MY angel".

**P.O.V General**

The crowd began to cheer for Rogue (Who was searching for Milliana), Hibiki (Who was looking for Chelia) and War Cry (Who was trying to find his way towards Flare). However, they also were looking confused at Natsu who was just standing there still.

Fairy Tail mages, specially, were the ones that were watching him stunned. Who would believe it? Natsu Dragneel could stand still when action was happening in front of him.

Levy who was chained to the altar sat up, closed her eyes and began to sing.

**Light my fire by Kotoko (narration)**

Now I'll set (Natsu's ears perked and he, practically, flew towards her)  
>my hidden feelings free<br>to sever myself  
>from the reality that returns to nothingness<p>

Even if fate is inevitable (three monsters class C appeared However, Natsu turned them into ashes just with a Fire Dragon's Roar)  
>Nobody can predict what will happen<br>I'll desperately fight against it  
>The future reflected in your eyes<br>will be in my hands

Shout out (Natsu sang along this part with Levy and the rest of the seekers yelled in pain, falling on their knees)  
>For my own existence<br>So shout out (Natsu' sang along this part too, causing the same effect on the rest of the seekers)  
>Until you hear me (-Miss Redfox is a sound mage- Yajima thought out loud- She is guiding Mr. Dragneel with her voice. Also, when they both sing along they create a power blast that is painfull for the ears of the rest of the seekers- as he said this the masters were thinking "They both make a good team".)<br>What can you see  
>from there?<br>Light my fire

We know  
>these powerless<br>and tiny feelings  
>that we can't express in words<p>

Even if the correct answer doesn't exist anywhere (An A class monster stood in front of Natsu)  
>Nobody knows that only I know<br>The flame burning within my chest (green flames were threw towards that monster killing him)  
>will never extinguish<br>Isn't that right?

Shout out  
>For those who I must protect<br>So shout out  
>Overcome the Time limit<br>up to your demise  
>To your limit<br>Light my fire (The church's door's flew open as Natsu stood inside with a huge toothy smile)

Yahweh, who shall dwell in your sanctuary?  
>Who shall live on your holy hill? (He broke Levy free from her chains, she continued singing but this time to slow down the rest of the seekers)<p>

Finally found  
>The place I must return to<br>is here, so I'll shout  
>and I won't ever let go of you again<p>

Shout out (They both ran through the maze towards the start of it)  
>Make it loud<br>So shout out  
>No matter what hardships<br>may be waiting ahead  
>Light my fire (As Levy finished the song they had both won the event)<p>

-Fairy Tail team A and Fairy Tail team b had won the first event of the year!- announced Mato- Let's see who will be the seco...- he couldn't finish the phrase cause darkness covered the sky, wind began to howl as if it was crying in pain, the stadium turned normal once again and a kid with raven short hair appeared flying in the middle of it.

-Nasu-nii what is happening?!- Levy shouted over the wind's noise.

-T that is Zeref!- he answered her, fear taking control of his tone of voice.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 6: The fight

**P.O.V Levy**

-Zeref?!- i screamed "So the battle will begin now... it's all happening so fast... it's not time for me to drown in my fear!... I'll fight with all my might!"- Nasu-nii it's time!

-I know!- he shouted back. I could see concern in his eyes "For Lu-chan, for me, for Fairy Tail... for failing..."- Let's do it!- he flashed me one of his toothy smiles, gesture which i returned.

-Fire/Sound Dragon's Roar!- we chanted together. However, just with moving the palm of his hand Zeref block it "Damn!".

-Let the battle begin!- Zeref stated, realizing a lot of demons from a book he was caring "I think it is E.N.D" and trapping my brother and i in a black cage- Let my subedit take care of my friends- he smirked evilly causing us to shiver- Both of you are mine- he chuckled darkly.

'''Nasu-nii do you hear me?''' i asked using our mind bond.

'''Yes, i can''' he answered, i sighed relived "At least we have this as a vantage".

'''Let's use the cheetah plan''' i told him.

'''Roger!'''.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Levy!- i yelled as i saw that fucking bastard trapping her and Fire Head in a black cage- Damn! What do we do now?!- i demanded an answer from my Master.

-Have faith on them and let both of them handle Zeref while we are fighting those demons- he told us with a potent voice. All the mages and Royal Knights that were inside the stadium launched themselves towards our new opponents.

I could see, from the corner of my eye, that practically everyone in the crowd shivering from fear as Master mentioned Zeref's name and praying for Shrimp's and Fire Head's life... but they stood still where they were cause the demons were blocking the exits.

Even though i was fighting against a demon that had a turtle form, my mind was with my Shorty who was inside that fucking black cage... "I hope you are all right... if something happens to you... i really don't know what would i do..."-Pay attention to the fight Metal Head!- shouted at me Striper when a punch from my opponent sent me a few shards away.

However, when i was about to scream at him to 'Fuck off' my gaze landed on someone and the most brilliant idea "Not counting mating Shrimp or marring her or taking Lily as my cat" bumped into my head- Hey Raios!- i caught his attention- Give me a bit of your shadow!- "If Fire Head can do it... why not me too?".

**P.O.V Lucy**

-...Urano Metria!- i chanted finishing with my enemy, who had a fox form, and falling on my knees exhausted.

I looked at my comrades fighting around me; Erza had just began her fight with a second demon, the Staruss siblings just finished with one, Gajeel was turned into a ironic-shadow and was punching a lot of enemies at the same time with the help of Rouge and Sting, Juvia was on the floor panting hard ad me cause she too had just finished with one demon, Grey was next to her helping her up and thanking her for something about her father... "I really don't know...", the rest of the mages were fighting lower demons while the Masters were fighting against three demons, that looked really powerful. One had a dog form, the other one was very fat and pink and the third one had human form. He was caring a black, thick book and was wearing a black leather coat.

"If the masters didn't even had a change against him... how will Natsu and Levy-chan defeat Zeref?!... Please come back in one peace!".

**P.O.V Lily**

-_Music Blast!_- my girlfriend, Lady Rhythm, helped me knocking out the demon that was guarding one of the exists- Charle, Happy, Froge and Lector guide the crowd towards here!- she began to order, as Lady Levy always does, she looked gorgeous... "Get a grip of yourself Phanterlily!"- Lily and i will guard your back!

-Aye!- we all answered "Sometimes she is scarier than Lady Erza... but luckily for me not as scary as Lady Levy... I hope you are all right Lady Levy..."

**P.O.V Natsu**

-Ah!- Lica and i shouted in pain, falling into the ground.

'''Lica we will have to use it''' i told her by our mind communication.

She looked at me as if i was crazy '''Are you nuts or what?! That will kill you!'''.

'''If we don't do it he will kill all of us!''' i screamed back at her.

'''B but... what about Lu-chan?!... what about Happy?!... what about the guild?!... what about me?!... I can't lose you once again!''' she began to shed a few tears which broke my heart. I should be protecting her not hurting her.

'''We will make it work this time Lica... i'm sure!''' i assured her with one of my toothy smiles.

'''All right''' she gave up still unsure but trusting me '''Let's do the Dragon's plan!'''.

I launched myself towards Zeref with my Dragon Fire Punches he dodged them all, to then hit me with a blast of black magic-Arg!- i groaned from pain. When i opened my eyes i saw him over me with a sword on my throat.

-It's the end son of the King of Flames- he hissed but i only smirked.

-It is indeed... for both of us- i told him '''Sorry Nasu-nii!''' my little sis told me by our mind telecommunication.

-_Fire Sound Dragon's End!_- she chanted putting all the magic i and her had into that spell... and everything went black...

**P.O.V Levy**

I watched as Zeref's body fell lifeless on the ground of the black cage. As i confirmed that he was dead, i ran as fast as i could towards my big brother's body-Nasu-nii! Nasu-nii! Come one wake up!- i began to cry over his chest- You promised me to always stay by my side... that you would be my family... that you would always protect me... please, please don't break your promise!- he still didn't answer my cries- _Together we will stay/ together we will die/ Together we will fight/ Always leaning and counting with each other/ We will never betray the other/ We will never leave the other's side/ With our blood this pact we sign/ With our blood we name each other sister and brother / And i Levy Redfox promise to be your lance/ I promise to always be there for you- __I gave me half of my soul '''If this doesn't work... we shall die together brother... after all i never break a promise'''._

_As i heard his heart beating once again, i fell unconscious on the ground._

_**P.O.V General**_

_The demons began to disappear one by one and the book E.N.D exploded into a million pieces "It's the end" they all thought happily... but all that happiness was shattered when the two yells of sorrow and pain were heard._

_-Levy!- Gajeel Redfox shouted._

_-Natsu!- Lucy Heartfillia cried out loud._

_They both ran towards their lovers motionless bodies and hugged them as if their lives depended on it. Meanwhile, everyone... and i mean everyone in Fiore (cause they were watching the fight with their lacrima's t.v in their home) were mourning for their dead saviors._

_-They are still breathing!- the blonde mage shouted gaining the attention of everybody._

_-Kido come over here in this exact moment!- Gajeel growled impatiently at Wendy Marvel, who dashed towards them and treated their wounds._

_-They are alive! Badly hurt... but alive- she proclaimed. All Fiore was celebrating the news._

_-Mmm... G Ga Gajeel?... W what ha happened?...- the petite blue haired mage asked, waking up, slowly._

_-Thank Mavis that you are alive Shrimp- he hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately- Don't you dare to scare me like that again!- he hissed angrily._

_-Is it over?- a tear of joy fell from her left eye as she received a confirming nod from her mate- What about Nasu-nii?!- she tried to stand up but Gajeel only pull her down._

_-Calm down Shorty!- he told her- He is fine- he assured her and pecked her lips, trying to calm her down- Now let's take you to the hospital- he carried her bridal style and turned himself into a shadow, so he could be there faster._

_-Mmm L Lu Luce?...- Natsu woke up from his sleep a few moments later- What happened?! Where is Lica?! Are you all right?!- he jumped from his laying position- Ita!- he shouted when he received a punched in his head from his girlfriend._

_-Don't scare me like that again!- she hugged him hard and cried on his chest._

_-S sorry Luce- he only said and returned her hug as tight as her._

_'''We did it Lica''' he told her little sister by their mind communication._

_'''We did it!''' she answered back._

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7: The future

**P.O.V Natsu**

-Fucking hell!- i exclaimed dropping myself on the ground of the hill- I can't believe that it already passed a month since we fought Zeref and a week since we won the Grand Magic Games...- my voice was bearly a whisper showing my disbelief about everything.

-Me either- she murmmured back resting her head on my shoulder while i was wrapping my arm around her waist- If Gajeel see us he would be fuming angry- her comment made me laugh- What are we going to do now?

-Live our lifes with our mates in peace- i answered her fearful question with an encouraging toothie smile.

-And what about dad and mom?- i stood still at her question "We defeated Zeref they should come back... but they aren't here".

-They'll come back... one day- i said gazing the blue sky of spring to then stand up caring Lica with me- After all dad would never abandon us.

She blinked a few times to then smile with teary eyes- Hai Nasu-nii!- we were about to hug each other when two familiar voices interrupted us.

-Shrimp!- metal head called out for his wife.

-Natsu my love!- Luce came to our side with Gajeel just behind her- You both should be resting at the guild's infiarmary... after Zeref's battle and the games... you both got really serious wounds...- she almost broke into tears, i guess taht it was at the memory of thinking me dead.

-Bunny Girl is right!- Metal Head barked throwing Lica over his shoulder and beginning to walk towards the guild '''He never changes''' i heard my little sister's voice in my head.

I chuckled '''I guess that neither both of them those''' i answered as i heard Luce scold me about being reckless.

_Three years later_

**P.O.V Levy**

-A are yo you sure Wendy?- i asked the youngest dragon slayer, we were at the infiarmary of the guild. She was cheking on Lu-chan and i cause we both just throw up in middle of the guild's hall, Gajeel and Nasu-nii went crazy overreacting... they almost took us to the nearest hospital. Thanks to Erza they calmed down only if Wendy cheked us.

-Th there mu must be a mis mistake- stuttered my best friend nex to me. I was in acordance with her, after all Wendy just said something impossible.

-No there is no mistake- the wind dragon slayer smiled sweetly at us- You are both two months pregnant!

"Pregnat... how will i tell this to Gajeel?!" that was the only thought in my head as i walked out of the infiarmary, leaving a shock as stone Lu-chan and a very excited Wendy behind, and made my way towards my husband.

-Shrimp are you ok?- he asked worriedly as soon as i got to his side- Coem on tell me something!- he began to shake me- Don't make me worry so much!

-I'm pregnant- i whispered fearfully of his reaction.

-Sorry, what did you say Shrimp?- i knew that every couple of eyes were on us at the moment but i didn't care at all.

I took a deep breath and shouted-I'm pregnant!- gajeel took a step away from me and blinked in disbelief.

-What?- he murmured not snapping out of his trance.

-I'm pregnant Gajeel- i placed both hand on my belly- I'm caring our child- i smiled with teary eyes, they weren't tears of sadness or fear... they were tears of joy.

-Your pregnant?- he asked a big smile creeping on his face. I nodded my ehad vigeoursly- Your pregnant!- he took me in his arms to then spin me around in happiness- I'm gonna be a dad!

The guild irrupted in cheers and then made a party for both of Lu-chan and i.

_Six months later_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"I can't believe that i made her suffer again!" i growled in my head as i battled Sparky, Demon Woman, Titania and Stripper. We were outside The old woman's house and the only thing i could hear were the thundeers of the storm and the cries of pain of my mate-Let me get inside!- i barked. Fire Breath next to me wasn't in any better condition... after all Bunny Girl was also givving birth to their daughter- She is suffering because of my fault!

-But that suffering will make her the happiest persong in the world!- Demon Woman screamed back punching me on the gut causing me to strumble backwards but not fall.

-Both of you calm down because if you don't...- Titania couldn't finish her threaten cause she was interrupted by the cries of two babies.

I didn't know if i walked in the house of if i was thrown inside by the rest of the guild... but one thing that i would never forget would be the pale and tired smile of my mate as she said- Look who came to visit us Gale- she handded me our son- Daddy is here- she whispered kissing our baby's forehead.

That night i cried for the first time in my life... not tears of pain but tears of the biggest happiness i had ever experienced.

_Seven years later_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Mom!- yelled my son, Gale, of seven years running to my side. He was the perfect image of his father. Tall, black hair and red eyes... i wouldn't ask for more... well maybe if he didn't get into so many troubles...- Nalu broke it! I didn't do anything- he defended himself pointing at his cousin.

-That's not true!- she exclaimed. Nalu remembers me perfectly to Lu-chan... well except her eyes, they were the same as her father's- Daddy Gale was the one that broke it!

In comparison to Nasu-nii and me they get along as cat and dog "Why did they both have to get their father's personalities?!"- I don't care you did it- i stated- Both of you will have to clean it!- a dark aura started to glow around me.

-H hai!- they both run away.

-You really are evil sometimes- commented my big brother- Can you believe that only nine years ago we were both risking our lives to destroy Zeref and now we are living happily and safe with our families?

I sighed and looked at him recalling that war... the war that almost got us all killed... the war in which we finished with Zeref for once and all- I can't, it looks like a long time ago for me- i confessed but then smiled at the two kids fighting while cleaning- But we don't have to get all worked out for something like that... after all nothing is worth our tears...

-... and nothing is as bad as it seems- he finished hugging me.

-It looks like both of you grew up a lot- a masculine voice said behind us- Don't you think Melodyca?

At the moment i couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes- I think it too igneel- my mother's voice answer.

Nasu-nii next to me chuckled and murmured- Welcome back... dad, mom.

"Everything is truly perfect now".

_FINALLY!... The end._


End file.
